


Caring

by Suriee



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suriee/pseuds/Suriee
Summary: When he decided that protecting Jack was the only thing that mattered, good Jack was ready to face whatever was needed in order to help his other self.





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> **Xiaolin Showdown**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Many thanks to thegoodjxck in tumblr that asked me to write this for them! 
> 
> **Note:** Please notice english is not my first language and this is one of my first attempts to write in this language. Thanks to you if you point any grammar mistake you find in here _(just be kind with me please)._

## Caring  


Caring was something intrinsic to his being.   


He noticed shortly after both were separated from his body. Jack cared for him, as much as he cared for anyone else, but for his other self? Was different. It was more on the lines of the way someone cares for a sibling… The sibling he always wanted to have.   


No, that _**they** _always wanted to have…  


A twin. That was evil and a coward, prone to flee at the first sign of danger. But Jack loved him with all the goodness of his heart. Even more.   


When Jack sacrificed himself in order to help Jack _to help_ the others, he knew was doing the right thing. And because of that the time he spent trapped in the Yin Yang World wasn’t that bad, because it was better this way, being him and not Jack…  


Poor Jack, so scared of the _dark_ and the _unknown_ , be trapped in that strange dimension would have been a torture for him… One that, maybe, Jack couldn’t have endured as well as he did.   


When he decided that protecting Jack was the only thing that mattered, good Jack was ready to face whatever was needed in order to help his other self. His beloved other self that he couldn’t stop but see as a brother that needed him and his protection.

Jack, good Jack, knew that by helping him would be helping the world too, saving everybody for an eternity of darkness… But even if his heart hurt by admitting it, Jack knew that his main motivation had been Jack, the evil Jack, and his well being.   


At the end the Yin Yang World wasn’t as bad as he firstly thought; The dimension provided its guests whatever they needed and, as time went by, Jack, the good Jack, became _good_ friends with the Chi monster. Until that sad, grim day of course… Oh, how much he missed his monstrous friend!   


But now he was free again, in the outside world where everything is bright and beautiful _and alive…_ And Jack was there too, with him; Stubborn as always, fearful as ever, and a little bit more evil for good Jack’s taste but oh, Jack seemed so happy to be evil! That single reason put a big smile on his face.   


Good Jack knew that they needed to go back to their normal being, a whole, complete redhead instead of two halves wandering around, but his evil self never said anything about it and when Jack, the good Jack, asked for the ring of the nine dragons, the only reply he got was a shrug and a mumble of _‘I dunno where is it’_.   


It wasn’t right, he knew, but it was okay. The evil Jack needed him and he couldn’t fail _him,_ he couldn’t fail himself.   


As the days passed by Jack, the evil one, got more used to have his other self jumping here and there, looking like a sunshine on earth, always full of energy and happy and, **_good…_**   


It was disgusting, he said to himself, and embarrassing, and he totally did _not_ enjoy having a good Jack around, being supportive and kind to him… No, he totally didn’t like it. Nope.   


To have someone that cared for his well being? That cooked him breakfast with love and baked him cookies and kissed him good night every night? That supported his robots even if wasn’t okay with him being evil?   


No, _pff,_ of course he didn’t like that— He didn’t, like— No…   


“There, there, Jackie, no more cries, the storm will be over soon and we will have a wonderful, beautiful rainbow tomorrow morning!”   


Jack, the evil one, sobbed again, grateful that the thunderstorm gave him an excuse to cry and don’t look pathetic. More than usual at least.    


Days went by, days that turned into weeks, and weeks into months… And both were growing up, learning together, from the other, _from the world._     


Things were changing, good Jack knew, he could feel it. His other self was changing too, also growing in intelligence and maturity and Oh! He couldn’t be more proud!   


As the world evolved around and helped to shape them, the evil Jack got to a crossroad, one that good Jack hoped would not face too soon; Chase.   


Now, even if good Jack was sure little Jackie didn’t need more evil influences in his life, he also knew how important the Heylin Lord was for evil Jack, and for himself too, if memory serves…   


_“You?_ A broken thing? Divided in two things that can’t even work properly…” Good Jack winced, looking at his evil twin, knowing both that Chase was right and also how those words affected Jackie. “I am offering you a _chance_ to prove your worth Spicer, I thought you would be smarter than this.”

Good Jack bit his lip, watching the interaction between them; In the past months they barely got any call from the dragon and now that Chase materialized in Jack’s lab, offering Jackie a chance to work with him a very shady−looking schem to take over the world… Good Jack could see the risks in there, it was a plan designed to make Chase win, but risking evil Jack in the process. Chase didn’t care for him, good Jack knew it, _everybody_ _knew_ , everybody except…   


“No.”  


Oh.

“What?”   


“No. I won’t help you.”   


“You _dare_ to say ‘no’ to me, worm?” Chase seemed so offended by that revelation that good Jack felt bad for him. He may could be evil but Jack could see _it_ in his eyes, his human soul ached at the idea of losing something that was also _so human_ as Jackie’s respect and adoration were.   


“Yes! Nothing I did was good enough, ever, so I stopped focusing on pleasing you. I am on my own now Chase, I don’t need you. I don’t want your help or _anything_ anymore.”   


He saw it coming first.   


Jack, the good one, rested his hand on Jackie’s shoulder, a simple touch of reassurance and kindness that in a few seconds turned into an action of love and care. Good Jack added all his force to that touch and pushed his evil self away from Chase Young’s path of rage.

Soon, faster than a blink, claws were on his flesh and his body impacted against the floor. World turned into a daze and mute reality for a couple of seconds and when Jack finally stopped seeing everything at normal speed instead of slow motion, his evil self was helping him up, checking his arm with a worried expression.      


“Are you—? Oh boy, _oh man…_ ”

“Where’s Chase?”   


“He's— Away. He left I— The jackbots—”  


“Are you okay?” Jackie blinked, and then made a really curious expression.   


“Me? _I am perfect!_   Wasn’t _me_ who got in the way of half a ton of scales and teeth!”   


_“Well,_ if you remember correctly, technically we are the same person and—” Good Jack stopped when his evil twin started sobbing. Oh, there he was, _old little Jackie…_  


Jack, the good one, pulled him to a soft embrace, patting his back and cooing him gently, knowing well that his wound wasn’t as bad as Jackie thought, and that he was more scared than himself.   


Good Jack hummed a melody to help Jack relaxing, closing his eyes; his twin’s arms wrapped around his body and the gentle touch of his hand on Jack’s back was enough for him to ignore the sting of pain. After all, caring was something intrinsic to his being, and if there was someone he cared for more than anyone else in the world, was the boy in his arms.    


**Author's Note:**

> > ▹ [Requests are open](http://whiskey-and-nightmares.tumblr.com/faq).


End file.
